The Penguins Meet Friendship
by Penguinator 24
Summary: A brand new collab, this time with Metallica1147. The penguins get zapped to Equestria through a portal that Kowalski opened. The two groups must band together to save both of their universes from certain doom from 2 villains. Can they do it, or will both of the universes fall in the hands of the villains? Rating T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my collab with Metallica1147. Enjoy guys.

The Penguins meet Friendship

Chapter One

As usual, the penguins are going about their business. Skipper is fussing about Blowhole and his whereabouts, Private's watching the Lunacorns, Rico's combing his dolly's hair, and Kowalski and Pat are working on a new invention.

"What are we doing again?" Pat asked.

"We're making a new portal to new universes." Kowalski said.

"Didn't that nearly end the universe?" Pat asked inquisitively.

"Well, yes, but this time, the portal is much more stable." Kowalski stated.

"Right… Why don't I believe you?" Pat said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Just trust me." Kowalski said. Kowalski, then, screws in a few bolts and nuts, making sure they are tight. "Alright, almost done. I just need the special serum and we'll be ready to go!" Kowalski said.

"What do we need to get for that?" Pat asked inquisitively.

"Just like my time machine, which failed sadly, the serum will give us safe passage. But we need a different kind than the last one I got to avoid any problems." Kowalski stated.

"Well, got any in mind Kowalski?" Pat asked.

"A special serum called Expo. Finding it won't be…" Kowalski stopped when Rico barfs up a vile with Expo in it.

"What the? Rico! How did you…" Kowalski said, at a loss for words.

"Don't ask..." Rico said, waddling away.

"The stuff Rico has scares me sometimes." Pat said.

Kowalski: "You're not the only one." Kowalski said, putting the serum into the machine. "There we go, and now…" He turns it on. "It works!" Kowalski yelled.

"Finally an invention of yours that doesn't either nearly kill me, or blow up right after it starts up." Pat said.

"Don't worry. As long as no one interferes with it, we should be fine." Kowalski said with a reassuring smile.

Right after that, the two penguins begin to get sucked into the portal.

"You were saying Kowalski?!" Pat said in a mad tone.

"I don't want to hear it! Ahhhh!" Kowalski, then gets sucked into the portal.

Skipper, Private, and Rico scurries into the lab.

"What in the name of Eisenhower's Oatmeal?!" Skipper yelled.

"DON'T ASK!" Pat bellowed as the portal sucks him in.

"PAT!" Skipper said, reaching for Pat's flipper but doesn't make it in time as the portal closes. "Darn it!"

"Oh dear." Private said.

"We need to get this portal running again and save Kowalski and Pat!"

"Hello stupid birds!" Julien bellowed.

"Why now of all times? Ringtail, we're really busy right now. Can't you bother us some other time?" Skipper asked.

"Eh, No. Why would the king be bothering you?" Julien said.

"Well, what do you want?" Skipper asked.

"What in the name of the sky spirits are you doing?" Julien asked.

"That's classified information, Ringtail." Skipper proclaimed.

Marlene, then, enters the penguins HQ. "Hey guys!" Marlene said.

"Oh, hi Marlene!" Private said, giving her a wave.

"What are you guys up to?" Marlene said.

"Classified!" Skipper said.

"Pat and Kowalski were sucked into the portal!" Private told her.

Skipper slaps the back of his head. "Private!" Skipper yelled.

"A portal? A portal to where?" Marlene asked.

"That is what we're trying to find out. Now please, the both of you, leave." Skipper said.

"Uh, no. The king shall go with you." Julien said.

"I'm going with you." Marlene said.

"Negative! This is a penguin only mission!" Skipper said with a scowl.

"I'm going with you, whether you want me to or not." Marlene said, handcuffing herself to Skipper.

"What the Deuce? Where did you get handcuffs?" Skipper said, a mystified look on his face.

"Where do YOU think I got them?" Marlene said.

"The toy store?" Private said, with an innocent smile

"I got them from Rico." Marlene stated.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled.

"Uh, sorry?" Rico grunted.

"He's not giving you the key, unless I get to go." Marlene said.

"Rico, give me the key now!" Skipper yelled.

Rico almost barfs up the key.

"Don't do it, Rico!" Marlene said, with a bit of rage.

Rico doesn't upchuck the key. "Okay." Rico grunted.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled.

"Sorry." Rico said, saying some random gibberish.

"At least he knows how to be a gentleman to the ladies." Private said.

Rico burps loudly.

"Most of the time..." Private said in slight disgust.

Julien flips a switch, turning the portal on, and sucking the 3 penguins, lemur, and otter into it.

They soon appear in Equestria, falling on an open field near Ponyville.

"Gah! Wha… what happened?" Skipper said, rubbing his face with his hoof, but then sees it's a hoof! "What the French Toast happened to my flippers?" Skipper said with shock.

"We're some kind of pony." Marlene said.

Private looks at himself and lets out a huge gasp. "I'm a Lunacorn! And so are you all!"

"Oh no..." Skipper said, doing a facehoof.

"I don't think we're Lunacorns Private." Marlene said.

"But we look like Lunacorns!" Private insisted.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie said, popping up out of nowhere.

Skipper gets scared by Pinkie's loud hello. "Gah! Who are you?" Skipper yelled, a bit frightened from Pinkie's hi.

"Oh my gosh!" Private hugs Pinkie Pie. "It's Pink Balloon! The happiest of all Lunacorns!" Private exclaimed.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh, hey fellas." Pat said, waving a hoof at Skipper.

"Pat! You're okay! Where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Over there, talking with Twilight." Pat said, pointing at Kowalski, where he is chatting with twilight.

"You're talking to a bad movie?" Julien said.

"He's talking to my friend, Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie said.

"I don't remember the name of that Lunacorn." Private said, trying to remember the Lunacorns names.

"We aren't Lunacorns silly, we're ponies!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Aww..." Private said, a bit disappointed.

"Kowalski, this is where your portal took us?" Skipper asked.

"Yes." Kowalski said, nodding.

"Welcome to Equestria. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said with a smile.

Rico Can't help but to snicker at Twilight's name.

"Equestria? That's such a strange name." Skipper stated.

"That's what it's called. Got a problem with it?" Twilight said, a frown now on her face.

"No, it's just that...well...it sounds…" Skipper stops short.

"Girly!" Rico said, bursting out in laughter, and falls to the ground laughing his tail off to Twilight's name and the name of Equestria.

Twilight zaps both of them with her horn, enraged by Rico and Skipper laughing at her name and Equestria's name.

"Ow!" Both Skipper and Rico said.

"What was that for?" Skipper said, a bit mad.

"Do not EVER make fun of my name." Twilight said, with anger.

"But…" Rico stops.

Skipper slaps Rico. "Don't do it." Skipper said.

"Now, welcome to Ponyville." Twilight said, a smile coming back onto her face.

Rico snickers again. "Lame." Rico said.

"I like it!" Private said with a big smile.

"The first thing you need to know: You four are earth ponies." Twilight points out.

"Earth Ponies? Lady, we're penguins. NOT pretty little ponies." Skipper said, a bit annoyed.

"You sure don't look like penguins. You're ponies here." Twilight said.

"Well that's because you're world changed us into cute ponies!" Private said excitedly.

"I can handle being a cute penguin, but I'd rather go back to eating those nasty fish cakes than be a cute pony." Skipper said with a scowl.

"Aw come on, Skipper! It's not that bad." Marlene said, smiling.

"Skipper, it's not that bad." Pat said.

"Whatever." Skipper said, a bit annoyed.

"So, what kind of pony am I?" Marlene said, scratching her head, but touches a horn. "Whoa! I have a horn!" Marlene exclaimed excitedly.

"You must be a horny pony!" Julien said, Pinkie playing a rimshot on the drums.

"She's a Unicorn. Pat's a Pegasus. I'm an Alicorn." Twilight said, a bit annoyed.

"Oooo… What am I?" Julien asked, looking at himself. "I have wings!" Julien, then, feels his head. "And I have a horn! So am I the Allycorny too?" Julien asked.

"So, this moron "king" is a freaking Alicorn... We're all doomed." Pat said, facehoofing.

"So since I have a horn, does this mean I have magical powers?" Julien asked Twilight.

"Oh Celestia, I hope not." Twilight said.

"Let's see if I do!" Julien said, thinking of something to pop up. He summons a huge king crown for himself. "A brand new crown! Hooray!" Julien exclaimed, as he puts the crown on. "How do I look?"

"First, you are not a king of anything here. Second, that crown looks stupid." Twilight said, a bit irritated.

"Shows what you know? I am the King! And I could become the King of Equestmo if I wanted." Julien said, Twilight glaring back in anger.

"Equestria." Marlene said.

"Whatever." Julien said.

"You'd be thrown in a dungeon by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before you could do that." Twilight said with a bit of a snarl.

"But what if I marry one of them? Or both for that matter!" Julien said proudly.

"They would never marry someone so... obnoxious." Twilight said with a bit of anger.

"But my looks will make them forget that." Julien said with a smirk.

"Hello handsome." Rarity said, her eyes fixed on Julien.

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.

Pat Penguinator belongs to me, Penguinator24.

There is much more to come… Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of The Penguins Meet Friendship! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Ohh, this must be one of these princesses you were talking about, Sparkly Sparkle." Julien said.

"Rarity is not a princess, although she can act like one sometimes." Twilight said.

"Is that so? Well "Princess" Rarity, I am King Julien!" Julien said with a grin.

"Ooooooo, a king." Rarity said, her eyes lighting up.

"Don't be fooled, Ms. Rarity. He's not the king of anything!" Skipper said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous of my Kingliness." Julien said with derision.

"He is quite handsome through." Rarity said, looking Julien over.

"The pony lady has very good taste then." Julien said proudly.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." Skipper said.

"I know what I'm doing... whatever your name is." Rarity said.

"It's Skipper." Skipper said.

"Okay Skipper." Rarity said, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Skipper said with a scowl.

"Nothing Skippy." Rarity said.

"It's Skipper." Skipper said, looking rather displeased.

"Fine. You want some clothes, anyone?" Rarity asked.

"Ohhh I do! What do you have?" Julien asked.

"Well, what would you like to wear daring?" Rarity asked.

"Only the best that you have that's fit for a King!" Julien said.

"I can make you a nice tux and cape..." Rarity said.

"Let's leave those two to it." Pat said, rolling his eyes.

"I like the sound of that! Let's leave so we can talk more in private and so you can get to know your king better." Julien said with a smirk, walking off with Rarity.

"Now, we need to find out who tampered with our portal." Pat said.

"You think someone messed with the portal? Don't you think something might have just went wrong?" Private said.

"Ohh no, Private. Someone did indeed have something to do with this. There was no way it could have just malfunctioned." Kowalski said.

Private: But all your other experiments do." Private pointed out.

"Well this time it didn't." Kowalski said, looking at Private with a grumpy stare.

"Hmm..." Twilight thinks to herself.

"It was Blowhole." Skipper said coldly.

"Skipper, you think EVERYTHING is the doing of Dr. Blowhole." Marlene said.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Twilight asked.

"He's our mad dolphin nemesis from our world." Pat said.

"A mad dolphin? So, is he like some evil scientist?" Twilight asked, laughing a bit.

"Actually, that's right." Pat stated.

"You're kidding right?" Twilight said with scorn.

"Absolutely not." Skipper said.

"Riiiiiight." Twilight said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"But it's true!" Kowalski insisted.

"I may have seen and heard some crazy things in my life, but I have to say that takes the cake. Well I can help send you all home. It'll just take time. I'll need the help with Kowalski and Pat though. Until then, just make yourselves at home. Explore." Twilight said.

"What could we possibly explore here?" Skipper said.

"I can throw you a party! A welcome Ponyville after coming from another world Party!" Pinkie Pie said, firing her party cannon at the guests from another world.

"That's quite the mouthful." Private said.

"Let's party!" Pat exclaimed.

"No party for you! You and Kowalski need to help me get back to your own world." Twilight said.

"Really? Yeah, no. something weird is going on, and it sent us here. We've got to find out what the buck is going on." Pat said.

"Twilight is right, we much figure out what…" Kowalski stops.

"Who wants candy?" Pinkie asked as she holds up a huge bag of candy.

Kowalski's eyes widen and he gasps as he looks at the giant candy bag. "The forbidden fruit flavored food..." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski's weakness." Pat states.

Twilight grabs Kowalski's ear with her magic. "Let's go candy boy." Twilight said as she drags him to her palace.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kowalski exclaimed in pain.

The rest of the group follow twilight and Kowalski to Twilight's castle.

"So what could you have that might help us get back to our world?" Kowalski asked.

"I have no idea. Just start looking though the books in my library." Twilight said.

As they enter the palace, Kowalski sees the giant library and his jaw drops.

"How are we supposed to find our way home at this rate?" Kowalski said, still in disbelief of the huge library.

"We eliminate those we do not need." Twilight said.

"And how are we supposed to determine that?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, we eliminate those that are irrelevant." Twilight said.

"Then we better get to work." Kowalski stated.

The ponies start the elimination of books that are irrelevant to their situation. As they look around, they can't seem to find the book that can take them home.

"At this rate, we're not going to find anything!" Kowalski said.

"Oh we will." Twilight insisted.

"But this is getting really, really boring." Skipper said, starting to doze off.

"How about this book?" Pinkie said, holding a book entitled 'Interdementional Travel for Newbies'.

"How did you find that?" Kowalski asked.

"It was in the time travel section." Pinkie Pie said.

Kowalski does a face flipper, or his case now, a face hoof.

Twilight takes the book.

"What does it say?" Skipper asked.

"The pages to reverse the teleportation are missing." Twilight said.

"But who could have taken the pages?" Kowalski said, a bit irritated.

"I've got one in mind..." Twilight said, thinking.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper blurted out.

"DISCORD!" Twilight exclaimed.

Discord appears, out of nowhere, in front of the ponies. "You rang Twilight?" Discord asked.

"Who the fish and chips is this guy?" Skipper asked.

"Name's Discord, the reformed lord of chaos." Discord said, a smile appearing on his face.

"C-c-chaos?" Private said, looking rather scared.

Discord snaps his fingers, and a cotton candy cloud appears, raining chocolate milk.

"I take that back, I love Discord!" Private said, eating all the cotton candy, and drinking all the chocolate milk rain that falls.

"He doesn't seem as evil as I thought." Skipper said.

"He used to be." Twilight pointed out.

"Used to?" Kowalski asked.

"Up until shortly before Twilight became a Princess." Discord said.

"You sure you can trust a guy like this?" Skipper asked.

"You can." Twilight said.

"Well, anyone who turn clouds into cotton candy and make it rain chocolate milk must be nice." Private said, licking his lips clean of the cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"He did that when he was a jerk, but now..." Twilight was interrupted by Discord.

"Thought you may like a snack." Discord said.

"Fine then, but I got my eye on you, you...you...what in the world are you? A goat? A dragon?" Skipper said, a bit confused.

"A draconequus." Discord stated.

"But those are only a myth." Kowalski said.

"If a draconequus is a myth, then why is one standing in front of you?" Discord asked the smarty pony, Kowalski.

"He has a point." Private said.

"Well...but science…" Kowalski is stopped by Skipper.

"Let it go, Kowalski." Skipper said.

"You're in a place where the impossible becomes possible." Discord said.

"Like fairy tales?" Private asked, with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well, kind of. We have mystical and mythical creatures." Discord said.

"Skippa, can we live here?" Private asked.

"Sure, we can live here as soon as I make peace with the hippies." Skipper said.

"When will that be?" Private asked.

Skipper does a facehoof.

"I think that someone might be after you." Discord stated.

"And how would you know that?" Skipper asked

Discord takes a look at Rico, looking at the scars on the pony's face.

Rico notices that he's been looked at in a weird way. "What?" Rico grunted.

"I'm just studying that scar on your face." Discord said.

"And why are you doing that?" Skipper said with a scowl.

"Just thinking what could have caused such a bad scar on his face." Discord wondered.

"Classified information, bud!" Skipper said.

Rico growls at Discord.

"Oh really? Then you would mind me reading this "classified" file?" Discord said, pulling a file from a file cabinet.

"Where did you get that file?" Skipper asked.

"Well, it was filed under penguins, and I just looked up your names." Discord said.

"Give me that!" Skipper said, trying to grab the file.

"Oh, what fun would there be in that?" Discord asked.

"Those are files that are only to be seen by penguin eyes!" Skipper yelled.

"Well, that means you cannot see them." Discord said.

"But we're penguins!" Skipper yelled.

"You aren't penguins right now." Discord pointed out.

"He's right you know." Private said.

Skipper slaps Private in the back of the head. "You're not a penguin either so you can't see it!" Skipper said.

Discord turns himself to a penguin. "I can see it now!" Discord exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Skipper asked.

"I can change to any form or animal I want to!" Discord yelled, a laugh follows.

"You're still not allowed to see those files!" Skipper said, trying to take the file away from Discord.

Twilight freezes Skipper in his tracks. "Now we're going to try to figure out who could have caused your portal to malfunction." Twilight said.

"Listen to Twilight, sir. She knows what she's doing." Kowalski said.

"I'm frozen in place right now. So I clearly don't have choice." Skipper said.

"You didn't have any choice to begin with." Twilight said.

"Fine. So what's our next move?" Skipper asked.

"Find out who could have done this." Twilight said.

"And how do we figure that out?" Kowalski asked.

"Pinkie, let's start the investigation." Twilight said.

"Awesome!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You're asking party pony for help?" Skipper asked, incredulous.

"She's actually pretty good as a sidekick for a mystery." Twilight said.

"I thought I was going to be the lead detective!" Pinkie said.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Twilight said.

"But I can do better!" Pinkie insisted.

"Well then Pinkie, where do we start?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Well let's ask the flat headed pony. Skippy!" Pinkie said.

"Skipper." Skipper said, a bit irked.

"Skipper! Who do you think did this?" Pinkie asked.

"Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Case solved!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"There must be more to this than just Dr... Whatever." Twilight said.

"Then Hans the Puffin!" Skipper blurted out.

"Quit blurting out names. You're not making this any easier." Twilight said.

"I'm telling you names of people who could have done this!" Skipper said.

"Well, we need to find clues." Twilight said.

"And where should we start looking?" Skipper asked.

"We should look for signs of those two you named." Twilight said.

"And where should we look for that?" Kowalski stated.

"Let's start at Canterlot. If what I think is happening, they would probably start there." Twilight said.

"I would love to go, but do you mind unfreezing me?!" Skipper yelled.

Twilight puts the file away, and then unfreezes Skipper.

"That file will belong to be once this is all done." Skipper said.

"If you play your cards right, it will be." Discord said.

"Well, I got my eye on you Discord…" Skipper said.

"And I've got my eye on you Skippy." Discord said with a chuckle.

"It's Skipper!" Skipper said with a big scowl.

"Okay Skippy." Discord said with a cackle.

Skipper scowls at Discord.

Meanwhile, at the Carousel Boutique…

"What kind of clothes are you looking for darling?" Rarity asked.

"Something that shows off my kingliness to all of my subjects." Julien stated.

"How about a nice suit?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm...it doesn't seem to fit a king though. Really think. Something that will stand out to all of the ponies!" Julien exclaimed.

"How about a cape then?" Rarity asked.

"A good start, but I need something more. Like a bigger crown!" Julien exclaimed.

"I can do that too." Rarity said.

Julien: Wonderful! I cannot wait for my new outfit." Julien said, a big grin on his face.

Rarity starts to work on Julien's cape and new crown.

Spike enters the boutique. "Hi Rarity! I'm here to help you for the day." Spike said.

"Ah! Fire breathing dragon!" Julien yelled, starting to run around in circles and scream.

"Hello Spikie poo!" Rarity said, giving a hug to Spike.

"You know him?" Julien asked.

"Yes. Spike's a good friend of mine." Rarity said.

"And who is this guy?" Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Oh... um, that's a bit hard to explain." Rarity said.

"Then I'll do it. My name is King Julien!" Julien bellowed.

"King of what exactly?" Spike asked, skeptical.

"Soon to be King of Equestria!" Julien decreed.

Spike laughs loudly. "You, the king? That's not how things are run here bud. You'd be a prince." Spike indicated.

"If I was a prince, then my name would be Prince Julien. But that's not the case now is it?" Julien said.

"You can't be a king, because our ruler is a princess." Spike said.

"But a king out matches any princess." Julien said with a smirk.

"And you better stay away from Rarity. She's mine." Spike said, looking a bit mad.

"But you're just a kid. I on the other hand, err, hoof, am a man!" Julien said.

"He's got a point..." Rarity said.

"We'll just see about that." Spike said, smirking evilly.

"Ehhh, what do you mean by that?" Julien asked, a bit nervous.

"You'll see..." Spike said in an evil tone.

"He scares me. Hold me!" Julien said, hugging Rarity right in front of Spike.

"You're going to pay you so called king." Spike said in a pissed off tone.

"But I don't have any money with me. So ha!" Julien said.

Spike leaves in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Julien said.

"He loves me." Rarity said, a tear forming in her eye.

"He does?" Julien asked.

"Yes, but he's too young for that." Rarity said, the tear flows down her face.

"Ha-ha! Well lucky me then!" Julien exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Rarity said, tearing up again.

Julien in a strange way, Julien actually felt bad for what he said as he could tell with Rarity's tone of voice. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean laugh like that...I guess I just really want get to know you better if you know what I mean." *Julien smiles, and thinks to himself 'Did I just say I'm SORRY? No, that can't be right. I am the King! I say sorry to no one! But... Rarity is a nice lady...'

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.

Pat Penguinator belongs to me, Penguinator24.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
